


Absolutely Smitten

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton YouTuber/Band Au [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander is whiny, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Sickfic, Soooo much fluff, Thomas is a good boyfriend, thomas is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Thomas comes over to take care of Alexander while he’s sick because his parents are on a business trip.Thomas is absolutely smitten.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’m super sick and i needed some fluff after the last story  
> also i’m dressing as Marceline tomorrow  
> also prepare for a lot of angst coming very soon i’m sorry no i’m not

Alexander was annoying.

Well, we all knew that.

But, he was even more annoying now that he was sick. 

Alexander was on his stomach on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. He was whimpering because of how crappy he felt, he felt dizzy and his body was really hot but he felt really cold. His head was pounding and his stomach hurt as well and all he wanted was a fucking hug. 

His phone buzzed next to his arm and without checking the caller I.D., he picked up the phone.

”What?” He choked out before coughing and he felt a chuckle from the other side, now knowing who it was. He smiled realizing it was his boyfriend.

”Shut up.” Alexander whined, despite the small smile on his face. 

“You sound horrible, baby boy.” Thomas mumbled and Alexander whined again. 

He sniffled then continued to speak. “‘M sick. Mom and dad are away. And ‘m lonely.” he spoke, sounding congested and Thomas pouted. “Can you just FaceTime me and keep me company? I don’t know if I’m contagious or not and I really don’t want to get you sick.” Alexander mumbled, wanting to see Thomas but he knew if he was sick he’d feel bad.

On the other side of the phone, Thomas thought for a second. He  _did_ have a strong immune system. Also he had no plans.. so..

”Yeah, just give me like 20 minutes, darlin’ alright? I have to do something for my mom first.” Thomas lied and Alexander sighed. 

“Kay, I love you.” Alexander sniffled and Thomas smiled. “I love you more.”

Then they hung up. 

“Mom!” Thomas called as he ran down the stairs to say he was going to Alexander’s house and his mom gave him the okay. He grabbed his house keys and his wallet, slipping on the hoodie on the coat rack and grabbing an extra one because he knew Alexander would want it. Thomas headed out and walked to the pharmacy near his house. He picked up some needed supplies, some cans of soup, tea bags, some medicine, vix, cough drops, hot cocoa, and even a teddy bear for Alexander. He quickly paid and then started walking towards Alexander’s house. He reached under a random rock near the steps, where he knew Alexander left his spare house key, and he quickly and quietly unlocked the door. He slowly walked inside and shut the door, then walked up the stairs being careful not to make the stairs creak. Thomas slowly turned the doorknob and when he stepped inside, he saw Alexander fast asleep on the bed, which was weird because Alexander never slept, but okay. Thomas drowned hearing his choked snores and he put the bags down and walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Thomas felt his forehead with the back of his hand and he sighed. 

“Alexander, baby?” Thomas whispered and shook him gently. Alexander stirred and he opened one eye looking up at Thomas. It took him a minute to process what was happening, but when he realized his boyfriend was right there with him he climbed into his lap and just nuzzled against him. Thomas immediately wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back and stroked his hair. He kissed the top of Alexander’s head and stayed silent. 

Alexander breathed him in for a second before speaking up. “I told you I didn’t wanna get you sick.” He looked up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes and he pouted. “But I love you, thank you for coming to see me.” Alexander weakly smiled and Thomas leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, but Alexander pulled back. 

“You don’t wanna kiss me, you’ll get sick.” 

Thomas kissed him anyways. 

“Come on, let’s get you showered and then I’m gonna make you soup and some tea. I got you medicine and then we can cuddle and nap or watch some movies.” Thomas smiled and Alexander nodded.

”That sounds nice. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Thomas grinned. “I’ve got to practice for the future, don’t I?” He chuckled and Alexander turned bright red. He just got up and grabbed his towel, then walked out of the room to run the shower. Thomas shook his head and smiled, looking down. He then got up and knocked on the bathroom door. “I’ll be downstairs, okay?” He called and Alexander said “Alright.”

Thomas grabbed the bags and headed downstairs and put all the stuff on the counter. He grabbed a pot from the cabinet, knowing where everything was because him and Alexander liked to cook together often. He poured two cans of soup in the pot and turned on the stove. He heated up the soup and then poured water in the tea kettle and heated some up. He went into the living room and grabbed some blankets from the big container of blankets in the corner of the room and he put them on the couch then grabbed some pillows from the other couch. He put the bear on the couch and he went back into the kitchen to grab two mugs and tea bags, finishing up. He poured the soup and the tea and put them on the diningroom table. Thomas heard socked footsteps padding down the stairs and he saw Alexander with his hair slightly damp, assuming that he blow dried it before he came down. Thomas pouted at his boyfriend, seeing him sniffle and cough. He noticed Alexander had his sweatshirt on, but he didn’t mind. 

“Come eat so you can take medicine.” Thomas said softly and Alexander nodded at him.

Alexander sat at the dining table after her noticed the soup was already there. He sat with his legs crossed on the chair and he slowly sipped it with a spoon. “Why’d you come?” He mumbled and Thomas shrugged and looked at him while eating his soup as well.

”I missed you and you weren’t feeling well. I wanted to see you really bad and you suck at caring for yourself,” Thomas glared at Alexander who put his hands up in defense. “So I figured I should just come take care of you myself until you go to bed.” He grinned and Alexander leaned over to kiss his cheek.

”You're the best.”

”So I’ve been told.” Thomas smirked and Alexander rolled his eyes.

The pair ate in silence after that and just enjoyed each other’s company. Thomas took both of their bowls to the sink and washed them, then made Alexander take his medicine (he totally bribed him with kisses, Alexander didn’t want to take the gross medicine Thomas was giving him). 

They laid on the couch cuddled up in blankets and Thomas put on Monsters Inc, the two of them often had pixar and disney marathons. Alexander snuggled up close to Thomas and he got comfortable. He grabbed Thomas’ hand and Thomas leaned down a kissed the top of his head. “My baby.” he mumbled, almost inaudible and Alexander didn’t hear. He didn’t need to hear it, he knew he was Thomas’ baby anyways.

Halfway into the movie, Alexander fell asleep on top of Thomas, who stopped paying attention to the movie and just paid attention to Alexander napping on him. He ran his fingers through Alexander’s silky brown hair and listened to his raspy snores. “My poor boy.” He mumbled. Thomas was absolutely smitten, he was completely gone for Alexander and he knew it. He felt his heart beating faster at just the sight of Alexander slightly smiling in his sleep, the boy looked like an angel to Thomas. 

Thomas was absolutely smitten, he’d never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> thomas is a good boyfriend fuck


End file.
